


Oranges.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, New year oneshot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: They say when life gives you lemons, make a lemonade.Then how about oranges?





	

Aoba quickly hurried home to Mink.

"Mink! Mink, I'm home!"

She informed her wife excitedly.

The older woman was in the kitchen. Using Huracan to broadcast the weather news.

"Aoba? You're out of breath. What happened?"

Immediately concern and worry gripped her heart. Did something frightened her Aoba?

Aoba giggled and tried to regain her breath.

"Ahaha! I got a letter from granny and a package she sent!"

It's been a week since new year's eve. Mink didn't have a formal home address so whichever parcels and letters addressed to Aoba or her will be forwarded to their workplace.

"Please continue to sit down, Mink and oh let the tv screen on. There'll be a concert show at 11.30."

Aoba urged as she placed Ren on the table and take off his scarf for him.

"What letter did she send?"

Mink asked as she eyed the worn out envelope on top of the big box.

Aoba smiled as she placed the kettle on the stove.

"Go ahead and read it, dear. Granny addressed it to both me and you."

Mink blinked. Surprised that her beloved trusted her enough to read her letters.

Slowly Mink reached out and tore the edges of the envelope.

"It's... a new year card."

Aoba smiled as if she already knew.

"Mmhmm, what did she say?"

Mink is impressed by Tae's beautiful caligraphy on a traditional post card of a rooster.

"....she wished us a happy new year. She warned you not to eat too much since the last picture we sent in autumn made her think your cheeks are round like a mochi. As for me she said to remind you not to forget the key lock of our door."

Aoba almost drop the hot teapot and her ceramic cup!

"What?! Why does all her complaints about me? And besides, I was experimenting with new recipes and you enjoyed eating them too!"

She pouted as she sat down opposite of Mink at the kitchen table.

Mink smiled and grasped Aoba's hand on the table.

"She's just worried about you."

"Yeah I know, she's the one who'll scold me if I don't finish my rice."

Aoba smiled at the memory then her eyes drifted to the box.

"Oh! This box is also from her. What do you think she sent us? Maybe a kotatsu table?" She guessed giddily like a child.

Mink rolled her eyes as she went to get the cutter.

"No way a big table with blanket heater can fit in a small box like...this..."

After Mink opened the box, a sweet tangy smell wafted out.

Aoba peeked and she smiled brightly.

"Oh! Oranges from Midorijima! Ah~ this really brings back memories when me and Ren just lazed around during new year holidays. Granny often scolded me for not helping her with the yearly house cleaning."

Mink once again felt overwhelmed by emotions. But her blank expression didn't show her true emotions.

"These oranges are too much. Can you finish them all?"

Aoba blinked at Mink's question then she laughed.

"Silly, these oranges are Baa-chan's gift to us! I think she wants us to know even when we're far apart, we're all... at 'home'."

For a moment Mink saw her Aoba has a melancholic look. As if she was a little homesick.

Reaching to get one orange, she suggested to her wife.

"Let's give Tae-san a video call later when it’s morning at her time zone. As thanks for the oranges and... a promise to visit at the end of this month."

Aoba perked up, "a.. a trip back to...? Really? But Mink what about your shop?"

"I can always apply for leave. It'll be fine. And you?"

Aoba immediately nodded eagerly with a big smile!

"Of course! Ah, I'm so excited! Let's bring some souvenirs from here for granny as well, Mink!"

Mink peeled the oranges and helped Aoba to eat one.

"What should we get her?"

Aoba happily munched the sweet food and peeled another orange for Mink. Taking turns feeding each other along with hot green tea as their drinks.

"Hmm... maybe leg warmers?"

Mink shook her head with a smile, "that's what you wanted. We're talking about your granny."

Aoba laughed.

"Hmm... let me think..."

It's quite obvious the method of their peeling reflect their personality.

Mink is an organised and careful person so the way she peeled the orange skin was less of a mess.

Compared to Aoba who just peeled carelessly like she ripped a sheet of paper and it's all over the place!

"Hmm... how about we go shopping later?"

Mink nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Aoba grinned, "once we reach Midorijima we can help granny with the house cleaning and... and..."

Suddenly the younger woman blushed bashfully.

Mink cocked her head to the side, “what is it?”

“Um Mink.. once we’re done cleaning there and have free time... would you like to come with me to the local temple shrine of my neighbourhood? “

“The shrine with the bell?”

“y-yes... I want to ring the bell and pray with you by my side. I want to pray for a good year ahead of us.. so that the deities will listen to my wishes there.”

Aoba played with her fingers as she waited for Mink’s answers.

But she didnt have to fret long the moment she saw Mink’s smile of agreement.

It was the most gorgeous smile that Aoba fell in love all over again.

“of course Aoba. Of course.”

"Yay!!"

Aoba initially planned to wish for granny to have a good health and cured back pains. For Ren to be protected from harmful viruses. And now she wanted to wish another one.

For Mink to be happy always.

Aoba is determined to protect Mink’s beautiful smile! She’ll be there by Mink’s side whenever her nightmares woke her up from her sleep. Aoba will take care of Mink’s food and drinks. And she will be there by her side whenever Mink succumbed back to her painful pasts.

For this new year, Aoba wished she’ll be able to create beautiful memories with Mink.

Of course since both Aoba and Mink are equally stubborn at times, not to forget Aoba sometimes have her fair share of short temper while Mink has a habit of avoiding the issue instead confronting the situation unless Aoba corner her so that they could talk.

Due to these.... there will be hard times.

They will fight and argue.

And there will be tears.

But as they said there’s no such thing as a perfect marriage.

There are only imperfect people who work together to perfect their bond to each other.

Just like these oranges where the outer skin were inedible and bitter. Sometimes you open an orange and it’s sour with troublesome seeds within. Please be mindful not to choke youself.

This shows not everything in life is perfect and you have to choose another orange after another to get that just ripe and sweet fruit.

And once you consumed that perfectly sweet orange, savour it.

Besides, you wont get a happy ending with only one side of a sphere.

It could only work when both sides work together.

Aoba remembered when Mink tirelessly took care of her when she was ill, Mink cooked for her and helped her change. And Mink taught her craft lessons along with which herbs to use for medicines.

Mink isn’t vocal but Aoba knew Mink’s small actions spoke louder. Of how much the older woman love Aoba with all her heart.

Aoba sometimes still can’t believe she’s lucky to have someone like Mink.

And she wished that their love to each other will last a.. long sweet love til the end of time.

.....

...........

..................

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I initially want MinAo to sit under the kotatsu table and watch new year program shows lazily eating an orange ahaha


End file.
